


pitcher of water or grafting trees

by smarky



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Melanie is fully initiated into the Nightmare Collective.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #9 "You better know what you're fighting for"
Relationships: Awesome Kong/Brandi Rhodes, Awesome Kong/Brandi Rhodes/Melanie Cruise
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	pitcher of water or grafting trees

Brandi pets Melanie’s shoulder as the razor begins to buzz. In a moment there's four hands on her, shaving the last of her hair. Just four hands. Maybe they’re trying to ground her, to soothe her through it, but instead it feels like hundreds are stroking her along with them, over every part of her body, not holding her down but lifting her towards the ceiling. Melanie can't hear herself. Is she moaning, or is she screaming? The clumps of hair fall to the floor like rain on a desert, this magicless desert of an arena. She's filling it up.

**Author's Note:**

> i might release a more interesting expanded version of this at some point lol


End file.
